


Камчатская родня

by Bukan, Naru



Series: Камчатская родня [1]
Category: Original Work, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативная история юности Андрея Калинина из «ХДВ». Фанаты, бывает, называют Калленов Калиниными, и к тому же известно, что до событий саги их семья жила на Аляске. А там и до Камчатки недалеко!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Камчатская родня

Андрей волновался. И этому были целых две причины. Первая – он ехал далеко-далеко, аж на Камчатку. Можно сказать, на край света! Первая за все четырнадцать лет его жизни дальняя поездка! И вторая – он гадал, какими окажутся родственники, у которых ему предстоит провести все лето. Раньше Андрей никогда их не видел, родители о них только говорили – и то нечасто.

Седьмая вода на киселе же, кажется, довольно долго московские Калинины и не знали об их существовании. Похоже было, что эти самые родственники долгое время жили где-то чуть ли не за границей, но несколько лет назад решили вернуться. Андрей не знал, кто первым решил наладить родственные связи, но, видимо, это вполне удалось, раз уж родители решили отпустить его на Камчатку.

Вот интересно, думал Андрей, узнают ли его родственники, они же его никогда не видели?

Но, как оказалось, беспокоиться об этом не стоило. Его встречали всей большой семьей.

– С приездом! – высокий парень со слегка взъерошенной шевелюрой бронзового цвета протянул руку, улыбаясь Андрею, как давнему знакомому. – Я Эдик. Эдик Калинин.

Андрей удивленно хлопнул глазами. Его явно узнали мгновенно, разве такое возможно?

– А он точно такой, как на фотографиях, верно? – невысокая девушка с короткими черными волосами поспешила внести ясность.

Андрей неловко улыбнулся. Он тут был явно моложе всех.

– А какие вы видели фотографии?

– Те, которые твоя мама прислала с последним письмом. Она писала – недавние, – улыбнулся высокий светловолосый мужчина, видимо, глава семьи.

– Это еще успеем обсудить, Кирилл. Надо ехать домой, Андрюша ведь устал с дороги! – вмешалась, как понял Андрей, мать семейства. Надо же, такая молоденькая на вид, и не поверишь, что у нее уже взрослые дети!

Какие они все милые, думал Андрей, садясь в их машину. Интересно, чем занимаются…

Впрочем, машина удивила его не меньше – это был грузовик, и судя по тому, как некоторая часть семейства легко запрыгнула в кузов, это им было не впервой.

– Ну что, хорош? – широкоплечий парень в спортивном костюме нежно посмотрел на грузовик. – Зверь! И главное, нигде не застрянет!

– Миша, садись! – донеслось из кузова.

– Сейчас сам оценишь, – Миша подмигнул Андрею, и в один прыжок переместился в кузов, так что, кажется, весь грузовик содрогнулся.

Машина заурчала и тронулась с места.

За рулем, к удивлению Андрея, сидел не Кирилл, а один из его сыновей – кудрявый юноша слегка болезненного вида. Его руки скорее подошли бы художнику или пианисту, но руль крутили на удивление умело.

– Здорово! – не удержался Андрей.

Юноша польщенно улыбнулся.

– Что я, Алиса – вот кто у нас шофер! Правда, водит нечасто.

– Это почему?

– Милиционер встретится – всерьез не воспримет… – парень улыбнулся, и Андрей понял, что Алиса – это та, худенькая с короткой стрижкой. Представить ее за рулем грузовика было непросто, и Андрей подумал, что милиционеров можно понять.

– Ну да… А машина у вас просто так или вы на ней работаете?

– Когда как. В основном это наш личный транспорт. Где же еще мы все поместимся? Да и до дома добираться…

– А вы разве не в городе живете?

– Нет, за городом, в частном секторе. И не так уж близко.

Но, по мнению Андрея, добрались они довольно быстро – разумеется, насколько возможно для грузовика.

Впрочем, когда он вслед за водителем выбрался из машины, из кузова донеслось:

– Димка, опять осторожничаешь?

– Тише едешь – дальше будешь, – отозвался кудрявый, с готовностью подхватывая выпрыгнувшую Алису.

К Андрею подошел Кирилл:

– Ну, вот и наш дом.

Андрей взглянул и еле сдержался, чтобы не присвистнуть. Конечно, семья у них большая, государство должно было это учесть, а может – еще и какие особые заслуги… Но все же – такие хоромы!

– Как в сказке… – выговорил наконец Андрей.

Семейство Калининых весело переглядывалось – похоже, им нравился восторг гостя.

– Ну, если как в сказке, – улыбнулась Эмма, – то и действовать будем по сказочным законам.

Что имелось в виду, Андрей понял очень скоро – когда его посадили за накрытый стол. Который буквально ломился от всякой свежайшей еды…

Но, хотя Андрей и здорово проголодался в дороге, еда не занимала все его внимание: надо же было познакомиться с родственниками. Он их расспрашивал без конца: как учатся, кем хотят быть…

– Вон Эдик у нас по всем предметам отличник! – Миша кивнул на брата, который явно смутился.

– А трудно? – спросил Андрей. – У меня совсем по всем не получается…

– Сначала трудно было, все равно какие-то предметы нравятся больше, а какие-то нет…

– А что тебе нравится?

– Литература, – улыбнулся Эдик.

– Литература – это хорошо, – кивнул Андрей. – Я тоже больше всего люблю литературу и историю. Ну, физкультуру еще и военное дело.

– Наш человек! – протянул Миша. Дима тоже посмотрел с уважением.

– Военным быть хочешь? – спросил он.

– Ага, хочу! Служить пойду, да потом и останусь. А вы тоже?

– Хотелось бы. Жаль, что сейчас нет кавалерии…

– Дима! – светловолосая красавица Роза слегка нахмурилась, точно брат сказал что-то не то. Алиса рассмеялась и обняла Диму за плечи:

– Ладно тебе, сама знаешь, какой он у нас романтик!

– А на тот случай, если вдруг будут боевые раны – всегда есть к кому обратиться! – Эдик кивнул на отца.

– Вы врач? – спросил Андрей Кирилла.

Тот кивнул.

– Да еще какой! – улыбнулась Эмма.

– Но почему же тогда… – Андрей запнулся, не зная, как выразить свою мысль, никого не обидев: почему же тогда он живет с семьей не в городе?

Но его, кажется, поняли.

– У папы частная практика, его передают друг другу по звонкам…

– Понятно… – протянул Андрей. Что-то в этом было слегка непривычное, но, может, это все оттого, что такая большая семья, вот и живут немного по-особому. Зато дружные. И симпатичные…

* * *

После еды должно было начать клонить в сон, но вместо этого Андрей ощутил прилив сил – захотелось пройтись и осмотреть окрестности. Эдик охотно вызвался побыть немного экскурсоводом.

– Точно, прогуляйтесь. А вечером… – многозначительно протянул Миша.

– Что – вечером?

– А вечером баню истопим. Папа меня уже за дровами отправил, – Миша как-то каверзно глянул на Эдика.

– Веники не забудь, любитель! – буркнул тот, шутливо толкнув брата в бок.

– Уж будь спокоен, не забуду, – улыбка Миши стала еще шире.

– А… что это он? – нерешительно спросил Андрей немного позже, шагая рядом с Эдиком.

Тот махнул рукой:

– Париться он любит. И парить тоже. Очень.

– Очень? – Андрея удивил нажим на последнее слово.

– Ага. У него любой веник на один раз, если возьмется – точно израсходует.

– Интересное развлечение… Людям же, наверно, больно…

– Зато полезно – ну, это он так говорит, – судя по взгляду Калинина-младшего, веников на него брат израсходовал немало. – За себя-то не волнуйся, папа за этим проследит.

– А тебе он что, здоровье так укрепляет?

– Он уважает традиции, – отозвался Эдик, снова улыбаясь. Похоже, он и жаловаться на брата мог только в шутку.

Болтая, они отошли вроде бы не так далеко от дома, но, оглядываясь по сторонам, Андрей готов был поверить в обратное. Вокруг был невероятно дремучий, глухой лес. Конечно, нетронутая природа – это красиво, но в какой-то момент Андрей поинтересовался:

– А ты часто тут гуляешь?

– Считай, каждый день.

– И не боишься? Тут на зверя, наверное, запросто можно наткнуться!

– Ну и не страшно. Мы все охотники!

– Да, тут, наверное, по-другому и нельзя… Но на медведя же ты с голыми руками не пойдешь?

– Я – нет, это уж точно к Мише! – хохотнул Эдик. – Зато я по деревьям здорово лазаю. Уйду, если что.

И в доказательство он подошел к ближайшему дереву и просто запрыгнул на нижнюю ветку.

Андрей уставился на дальнего родственника. Эдик был похож на циркового акробата. Или, еще вернее, на дикаря.

– Ух ты… Как это у тебя выходит?

– Научился. Мы всегда жили на природе, так что было где потренироваться…

– Здорово! Жаль, я так не умею. Может, научишь меня?

– Ну… Не знаю, одного лета, наверно, мало…

– А я буду стараться!

– Ладно, попробую, – кивнул Эдик.

Андрей примерился и полез за Эдиком. Получалось, конечно, отнюдь не так легко и просто. Андрей весь исцарапался и пару раз чуть не сорвался. Хорошо, Эдик успевал вовремя подхватить.

– Да, далеко мне до тебя… – протянул Андрей, впрочем, без зависти.

Про себя он подумал, что это, наверное, от того, что Эдик давно живет здесь, на природе, да вдобавок еще и охотник…

– Мне бы такую, как у тебя, практику…

– У меня она очень долгая… – протянул Эдик. – Но будем стараться…

И старались – до тех пор, пока Андрей не почувствовал, что здорово устал и не отказался бы поужинать.

– Пойдем, – сказал Эдик, – мама накормит.

Когда они вернулись, Андрею показалось, что Эмма не отходила от плиты, ожидая его возвращения. От увлекательного процесса поглощения вкуснятины его оторвал Миша, вошедший в дом со словами:

– Ну, готовы отдать дань традициям?

Эдик закатил глаза:

– В баню можешь даже и не посылать – туда и идем!

– Мне тоже идти? – спросил Андрей.

– Ну конечно, это же для тебя, – бодро отозвался Кирилл, закидывая на плечо полотенце. – Мы идем за компанию.

– Не переусердствуйте там! – Роза слегка сдвинула брови.

– Не волнуйся, вам тоже останется! – хохотнул Миша.

– Останется? – переспросил Андрей.

– Иногда как пойдет вот эта армия, – притворно-сокрушенно пожаловалась Эмма, – после них ни воды, ни мыла не остается!

– В этот раз точно останется, я постарался, – заверил жену Кирилл.

* * *

Баня оказалась не какой-то там приземистой, с одним подслеповатым оконцем, а большой и основательной, при необходимости за второй дом могла сойти. Впрочем, у Калининых ведь все было таким. Андрей не переставая крутил головой по сторонам. Старался рассмотреть все и, как выяснилось, правильно делал: едва раздевшись, Дима пробормотал, что-то насчет того, что пару маловато – и тут же его и поддал. Белый, жаркий и душистый пар заволок все кругом – впрочем, Андрею в первые минуты стало слишком хорошо, чтобы продолжать оглядываться дальше. Здесь даже вода казалась другой, чем дома – более приветливой, ласковой, она льнула к коже, точно жидкий шелк, и смывала грязь и усталость, кажется, на месяц вперед.

И все же он отметил про себя, что Калинины в банном деле не новички – хоть бы раскраснелись! Знай подкалывают друг друга – мол, согрелся? Кирилл лишь благодушно наблюдал, как расшалились его дети, разом превратившиеся в дошколят.

Когда же он, отвлекшись от этого зрелища, стал охаживать себя веником, Андрей только брови приподнял: вроде и делал это Кирилл неторопливо, даже как-то вальяжно, а листья так и летели.

– А вам не больно? – не удержавшись, спросил он.

– Нет, мне хорошо! А тебе не жарко?

– В самый раз! Говорят же: пар костей не ломит…

– Это верно, – кивнул Калинин-старший и снова взглянул на детей: кажется, совместными усилиями Дима и Миша поймали-таки Эдика и загнали на полок.

– А может, не надо? – Эдик сделал жалобные глаза.

– Надо, Эдик, надо… Традиция! – ухмыльнулся Миша

– Калинин ты или кто? – присовокупил Дима.

– Ладно… – протянул Эдик.

Впрочем, вскоре после того, как Миша взялся за веник, Андрею стало казаться, что сопротивлялся Эдик исключительно для вида. Это у них такие семейные развлечения, даже завидно немножко…

И опять – хотя Миша веника и не жалел, Эдика это как будто и не утомило совсем. Зато уж отмыло прямо до блеска, как метко заметил Дима.

Позже, когда Андрей, размякший и довольный, пил чай с вареньем, Калинины, довольные не меньше, хвалили русскую баню, повторяя, что такой больше нигде не найти!

– А вы искали? – в шутку спросил Андрей.

– А может, и искали, – загадочно улыбнулся Кирилл.

Андрей задумался: наверняка его родственников поносило по свету… Интересно, зачем? Впрочем, думать об этом долго не получалось – глаза слипались, да и неудивительно, когда ему еще выпадал такой день! Кирилл, быстро заметив состояние юного родственника, отвел его в спальню и посоветовал поскорее лечь. Совету Андрей последовал охотно и, кажется, заснул сразу, как опустил голову на подушку.

* * *

Но среди ночи он вдруг проснулся. Даже не понял, что его разбудило, неужели это лунный свет такой яркий… Да вот и шторы не задернуты…

И вдруг лунный свет заслонила какая-то тень. Словно что-то пронеслось на бешеной скорости между луной и окном. Птица? Пожалуй, нет, для птицы слишком большое…

Андрей некоторое время смотрел в окно, но больше ничего странного не увидел. Луна глядела в окно, но к этому можно было привыкнуть. Он снова улегся и вскоре заснул – крепко и без снов.

…Когда проснулся – солнце было уже высоко, а все обитатели дома на ногах.

– Мне стыдно… Надо же было так заспаться!

– Да рано еще на самом деле, – ласково сказал Кирилл.

– А вы встаете вместе с солнцем?

– Иногда и раньше, – улыбнулась Алиса.

Похоже, жизнь на Камчатке здорово закаляла. Другого вывода Андрей, глядя на родственников, сделать не мог. Усталость, видимо, на них вообще не действовала – Эдик сразу после завтрака бодро предложил Андрею продолжить вчерашний урок.

Шагая по лесной тропинке, Андрей вдруг вспомнил увиденное ночью.

– Эдик… А у вас тут много зверей водится, верно?

– Полно. А что?

– Я ночью видел кого-то… непонятного.

– Большого, мохнатого?

– Точно не медведь и не волк. И высоко прыгал…

Эдик тряхнул головой и задумался.

– Скажешь, у вас тут что-то неизвестное науке водится? – спросил Андрей.

– Да тут чего только не водится, но я думаю… может, рысь или что-то вроде.

– Может, и рысь. Они очень прыгучие… Только странно, что так близко к дому.

– Ну, если дом чуть не в лесу стоит… А тебя это пугает?

– Немножко. У вас тут что, это обычным делом считается?

– Не совсем, но мы привыкли. И не беспокойся, ни в лесу, ни дома тебе бояться нечего. И под окнами больше мелькать никто не будет, обещаю.

Неизвестно, откуда в голосе Эдика взялась такая уверенность, но свое слово он сдержал. Дни шли за днями, в округе царили тишь да гладь, и Андрей уже начал думать, а не привиделась ли ему та странная тень.

* * *

Но через некоторое время он опять заметил нечто странное. Чтобы в такой ясный, солнечный, в такой редкий здесь день кому-то не хотелось выйти на улицу! А Эдик сидел у себя и тщательно задергивал шторы. Андрей решил, что тот был нездоров – неспроста же Кирилл обеспокоился. Впрочем, доктор обнадеживающе улыбнулся рассказавшему ему об Эдике Андрею:

– Я уверен, ничего серьезного. Завтра он уже будет в полном порядке.

Потом зашел в комнату Эдика и закрыл за собой дверь.

Андрей, конечно, подслушивать не стал. Отправился к остальным, которые оживленно что-то обсуждали – кажется, охоту.

– Не волнуйся за Эдика, папа его быстро на ноги поставит! – Дима улыбнулся, и эта улыбка почему-то подействовала на Андрея успокаивающе.

Дима оказался прав – ближе к вечеру Эдик вышел из комнаты вполне бодрый. И виновато улыбнулся:

– Прости, я тебе день испортил… Ничего, завтра наверстаем!

Тем вечером Андрей улегся спать, как всегда, раньше своих неутомимых родственников. Ему вообще показалось, что дружное семейство не собирается спать в эту ночь. Но ночью его ничто не тревожило. Спал крепко и сладко, и удивился лишь проснувшись. Неужели же его родственники даже веселиться умеют бесшумно? Или… уходили куда-то? Андрей вспомнил разговоры об охоте. Но зачем охотиться ночью? Ведь многие звери спят как раз днем. И кстати, у Калининых ведь ни одной собаки. А ружья? От вопросов голова кругом пошла, и Андрей даже завтракал не с прежним аппетитом.

– Что случилось? Ты почти не поел… Хорошо себя чувствуешь? – Эмма первая заметила задумчивость Андрея.

– Все в порядке, – улыбнулся в ответ Андрей. Ну не задавать же терзающие его вопросы в лоб! Лучше понаблюдать – хотя бы за Эдиком, который выглядел повеселевшим и поздоровевшим со вчерашнего дня.

Они опять гуляли вместе, но теперь Андрей внимательно наблюдал за родственником.

– Что ты на меня так смотришь? – насторожился тот.

– Да нет, ничего. Вы все очень непохожи на остальных.

– Это плохо?

– Нет, конечно, просто я… хочу понять, почему вы такие, какие есть.

– Мы, наверное, просто… ближе к природе, понимаешь?

– Наверно, понимаю. И даже слегка завидую. Вот если бы я сейчас шел один, мне, может, было бы страшно. Или – просто обыкновенный лес. А иду рядом с тобой – и все вокруг меняется. Кажется, что совсем близко есть… что-то необычное. Может, волшебное, или просто то, о чем никто не догадывается.

– Может быть. Смешно верить в сказки, но в этом лесу очень тянет, – Эдик засмеялся.

– Значит, тебя тоже? И во что ты готов поверить… пока ты здесь?

– Не знаю. В говорящих зверей, как минимум… И в скрытые возможности человека.

– Скрытые?

– Ну да, что в каждом человеке есть что-то… очень необычное. Просто не все это раскрывают.

– А во мне есть?

– Не знаю. Может быть.

– Хотелось бы… – мечтательно протянул Андрей. – Жаль, что такого не бывает…

Эдик улыбнулся и собрался было ответить, но вдруг встрепенулся и сказал, что пора домой, есть одно важное дело, о котором он забыл. Андрей возражать не стал, хоть и удивился – что это за дело, что Эдик вдруг так взволновался?

Придя домой, Эдик сразу бросился к Алисе. Некоторое время спустя к ним присоединился Кирилл. Андрей подслушивать не собирался, но понимал – случилось что-то серьезное. Еще одна загадка?

И вдруг пришло в голову – а что если не спать этой ночью? Может, он что-то и узнает?

Выполнить план было нелегко, спать, как и всегда, хотелось сильно. Но Андрей держался – лежал неподвижно, закрыв глаза, и слушал во все уши. На его счастье, семейство так рьяно что-то обсуждало, что пару раз повысило тон – ровно настолько, чтобы до Андрея донеслось:

– Решение принято. Они придут. Или пришлют кого-то, что вероятнее.

– И мы знаем, за кем они идут.

– Мы должны показать им, что они опоздали, что Андрей под нашей защитой, вот и все.

Андрея прошиб холодный пот. Кто такие эти «они», от которых семья Кирилла собралась его защищать? И не связано ли это с теми странностями, которые он здесь замечал?

Может, стоит все-таки завтра подойти и спросить напрямую, что происходит?

Мучимый этими мыслями, Андрей долго не мог уснуть. А когда все же забылся, ему привиделся странный сон.

Будто неведомые враги все же явились сюда, и мгновенно, незаметно для глаза все здешние Калинины оказались рядом, заслоняя его, Андрея.

* * *

Проснувшись наутро, Андрей вдруг понял, что не столько боится, сколько хочет узнать правду. С этим намерением он и вышел к дружному семейству.

Эдик посмотрел так внимательно, что у Андрея мелькнула мысль – а не догадывается ли тот, что ночью родственник что-то услышал?

– Расскажи мне, – попросил Андрей в ответ на этот взгляд. – Я ничего не понимаю, но хочу все узнать.

Эдик переглянулся с отцом, затем с братьями и сестрами. Кирилл чуть заметно кивнул.

– Хорошо, – произнес Эдик. – Это непросто, но я попробую… Видишь ли, ты… – он немного помялся. – Понимаю, это звучит странно, но ты необычный человек.

Андрей недоверчиво взглянул на него:

– Правда? И чем же я такой необычный?

– Тебе удастся обмануть смерть и стать защитником Родины. Магическим защитником.

– Я же комсомолец, что за чепуха?

– Ты им и останешься, несмотря ни на что, – это произнесла уже Алиса. Причем так уверенно, что Андрей даже растерялся.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Я видела, – просто ответила Алиса.

Андрей обвел семейство глазами. Шутят они с ним, что ли?

«Поверь, это не шутки», – послышался голос Эдика, и Андрей, глядя на него, понял, что тот даже рта не открывал. Это что же, он…

«Да, ты слышишь мои мысли. Так же, как и я твои».

Это было безумием. Сердце испуганно екнуло, но в этот момент к нему повернулся Дима. Взглянул пристально – и Андрей ощутил, что успокаивается. Эмма одобрительно кивнула сыну и подвинула Андрею стул. Тот автоматически сел. Слова готовы было хлынуть потоком, но вместо этого вырвались лишь два:

– Кто вы?

«Только не падай, – раздался в голове голос Эдика. – Мы – вампиры. Мирные вампиры-вегетарианцы».

– Что?! – Андрей выкрикнул это вслух. Он не верил, не мог, не хотел… Но одновременно в памяти начали всплывать мелочи, которым он раньше не придавал значения. Он же никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то из этой семьи ел или спал. И то, что они почему-то не выходят из дома в солнечные дни… А разговоры об охоте? Похоже, что она и впрямь была ночной…

– А… еще кто-то из наших знает?

– Твои родители знают. От своих предков…

– От предков? – Андрей попытался сообразить, сколько же здесь кому лет.

– Мне триста, – улыбнулся Кирилл. – Но я здесь самый старший.

– И мои предки знали… о том, кто вы?

– Они тоже были не совсем обычными. У них были способности, отличающие их от прочих.

– Неужели? И какие же?

– Многие из них умели видеть духов. Общаться с небесной ратью.

– Да ну? Еще скажете – с ангелами?

– Если тебе так понятнее, – Кирилл словно не замечал скептицизма в голосе Андрея. – Когда мы встретились с твоими предками, им грозила опасность. Они могли пострадать из-за своих способностей. И даже просто из-за своей веры в то, во что верить не полагалось.

– И они поверили… в вас?

– Именно. Мы помогли твоей семье скрыться от преследования, а они указали нам место, где мы сможем спокойно жить… Даже несколько мест, в том числе и это. Какое-то время мы даже жили вместе… с тех пор и стали считать себя одной семьей. На самом деле между нами и вами нет кровного родства. Но есть что-то большее. И мы взяли родовое им в честь вас. И даже когда наши дороги разошлись, мы оставались семьей и знали, что всегда поможем друг другу, если будет нужно.

– Нет, ну надо же! И, значит, и враги у нас общие?

– Выходит, что так.

– Но кто они? Вы сказали вчера, что будете защищать меня… от кого?

– Вольтури, – нахмурившись, произнес Кирилл. – Самый древний и могущественный вампирский клан в мире.

– Вот они-то больше соответствуют классическим представлениям о вампирах, – вставила Роза.

– То есть они… охотятся на людей? – Андрей внутренне похолодел. – Но зачем им охотиться на меня?

– Им нужны твои способности. Видишь ли, у главы клана Вольтури есть привычка принимать к себе исключительно одаренных и талантливых вампиров, которые обладают… чем-то особым, чего нет у других.

– Но… я-то не вампир!

– Они легко могут это исправить, – мрачно сказала Роза, и Андрей вздрогнул. Миша бросил на Розу выразительный взгляд и ободряюще произнес:

– Спокойно, мы им этого не позволим! Ведь так?

– Конечно, – отозвался Кирилл.

– Но… как они узнали обо мне? – спросил Андрей, и Кирилл, к его удивлению, виновато опустил голову.

– Боюсь, что из-за меня… Нет, я не говорил им о тебе, но я когда-то жил с Вольтури. Думаю, они не упускали меня из виду все это время, даже когда я стал жить здесь. Наверняка они разузнали обо мне все, в том числе то, что касается твоей семьи и тебя. Когда я услышал, что Вольтури вдруг начали проявлять интерес к России, я заподозрил неладное. Тебя нельзя было оставлять без защиты, поэтому мы тебя и вызвали.

– Как же это все тяжко и ужасно, и не расскажешь никому, придется самим справляться. Спасибо вам.

– За что благодарить? Ведь мы семья, иначе и быть не может, – произнесла Эмма с теплой улыбкой.

– Точно, – кивнул Дима. – И своих не выдаем. Даже Вольтури.

– Они, должно быть, очень сильные противники…

– Сильные и опасные. Правда, в открытый бой вступать не любят. Предпочитают исподтишка.

– Но, полагаю, мы лишили их этой возможности? – спросил Эдик. – Ведь сейчас Андрей с нами…

– Да, теперь кто-то из Вольтури вряд ли сможет выскочить на него из-за угла его дома, и все же это еще не все, – озабоченно сказала Роза.

– А… что же делать? – вырвалось у Андрея.

– Над этим надо подумать, – Эдик нахмурился. – В битве с Вольтури нам, конечно, не выстоять, но…

– Они не придут за Андреем всем кланом, – уверенно заявил Кирилл.

– Знать бы, кто… – пробормотал Миша.

– Я знаю, – вдруг произнесла Алиса, которая последние несколько минут сидела неподвижно, глядя в одну точку.

– Откуда? – удивился Андрей.

– Она видит будущее, – ответил Эдик. – Так кто это будет?

– Деметрий… и Джейн.

– Деметрий – лучшая ищейка Вольтури, так что я не удивляюсь… – заметил Эдик.– Джейн я тоже нескоро забуду… – он вдруг поморщился.

– Почему? – спросил Андрей.

– Она может вызвать у кого угодно невыносимую боль… Вернее, только ее иллюзию, но, ты уж мне поверь, она посильнее реальной.

– Кошмар… – ахнул Андрей.

– И никого больше? – спросил Кирилл.

Алиса покачала головой.

– Ясно… На бой они не рассчитывают.

– Нам же лучше. Но расслабляться не следует.

– Но… что вы намерены делать? – спросил Андрей.

– Я полагаю, – медленно произнес Кирилл, – встретиться с ними. И показать, что Андрей – не легкая добыча. А еще лучше, – его глаза вдруг озорно блеснули, – что они опоздали, и Андрей уже занят.

– Занят? – непонимающе переспросил Андрей.

– Они хотят, чтобы ты был в их клане. Покажем им, что мы успели раньше.

– То есть, что я – в вашем клане? Но ведь я не вампир, как же…

– Все знают, как серьезно ты относишься к обращению, да, милый? – вдруг улыбнулась Эмма.

– Вот именно. Андрей свой выбор сделал, а уж насчет обращения решаю только я, – отозвался Кирилл.

– Думаешь, сработает? – спросила Роза.

– Должно, – Кирилл вдруг внимательно посмотрел на Андрея, точно старался рассмотреть что-то, невидимое прочим. – Согласен?

– Согласен. Буду убедителен.

– Ну я ж говорю – наш человек! – ухмыльнулся Миша.

– Сколько у нас времени? – спросил Кирилл.

– Завтра вечером они будут здесь.

– Ясно. Мы будем готовы.

Чуть позже Кирилл, отведя Андрея в сторону, шепнул:

– Прости за то, что тебе придется пойти с нами. Я не стал бы рисковать тобой, но Вольтури не из тех, кто верит на слово…

– Я все понимаю, – ответил Андрей. – Не волнуйтесь, я не подведу.

– А мы не подведем тебя, обещаю.

* * *

Время до следующего вечера… Андрею казалось, что этого времени не было совсем – слишком уж быстро оно пролетело.

Мальчик был в страшном напряжении. Хоть бы справиться! Нет, ну в голове не укладывается – на советскую землю явятся какие-то Вольтури… А впрочем, если они и впрямь вампиры, им ничего не стоит проскользнуть мимо пограничников. Тем более что теперь, когда секретов не осталось, Эдик охотно показал, на что способны вампиры. От одной скорости, с которой они могли двигаться, впору было сойти с ума! Максимум, что замечал взгляд – смазанный, мимолетно мелькнувший силуэт. Теперь Андрей понимал, что за странную тень он видел ночью – кто-то из семьи решил сократить путь, возвращаясь с охоты…

Еще Андрей заметил, что рядом с ним при всякой возможности оказывается Дима. Не то, чтобы это раздражало, но слегка озадачивало.

– Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты нервничал, – ответил Дима раньше, чем Андрей высказал вопрос. – Я могу управлять настроением людей, это моя способность.

– Здорово… – почти с завистью протянул Андрей.

– Если хочешь, я поддержу тебя во время встречи. Чем спокойнее ты будешь держаться, тем лучше.

– Не откажусь, – благодарно кивнул Андрей. – Спасибо.

На самом деле, предстоящее здорово смягчала мысль, что его поддерживают со всех сторон. Хотя, вообще-то, кто он такой, чтобы целая семья рисковала из-за него? В то, что у него действительно есть какие-то невероятные возможности – верилось с трудом. Зато как согревало их участие! Никогда у Андрея не было столько близких людей. Конечно, они не совсем люди, но разве это важно… Теперь Андрей понимал, о чем говорил Кирилл – между ними не было кровных уз, но они были семьей, и это было неизменно.

Наконец настал вечер – тот самый, когда, по словам Алисы, надо было ждать Вольтури. Андрей снова шел знакомой лесной тропинкой, только вот теперь с ним была вся семья Калининых, и не сойти с ума от волнения, как подозревал Андрей, удавалось лишь благодаря способностям Димы.

Наконец семейство вышло на небольшую поляну.

– Здесь? – спросил Кирилл, повернувшись к Алисе. Та кивнула.

Калинины построились на поляне. Андрей оказался в центре, между Мишей и Димой. Кирилл встал чуть в стороне от остальных, пристально глядя в сгущающиеся сумерки. Казалось, прошла всего минута, а в голове Андрея уже прозвучал голос Эдика:

«Они здесь».

Из-за деревьев на поляну бесшумно выступили две фигуры в темных плащах, почти сливавшихся с темнотой. Капюшоны не закрывали бледных лиц, но толком рассмотреть их черты Андрей не мог. Видел только, что один из пришельцев – мужчина, а второй, вернее, вторая – женщина. Или, если судить по росту и фигуре, – просто девчонка.

– Как всегда, без опозданий, – а голос совсем детский, видно, эта Джейн и впрямь девчонка. Она чуть повернулась, словно пересчитывая собравшихся взглядом. – Среди вас есть лишний.

– Он не лишний. Он наш родственник. Член семьи.

Кирилл сделал шаг вперед – словно просто приблизился к Вольтури, но Андрей заметил, что Кирилл заслонил его собой. Случайно ли?

– У вас появились родственники среди смертных? – в голосе Джейн звучала усмешка.

– Мы не пренебрегаем родственниками, особенно если они того стоят.

Короткая пауза. Кажется, Вольтури поняли, что хотел сказать Кирилл – и им это не понравилось.

– А он, по-вашему, стоит?

– Вы сами знаете ответ. Потому вы и здесь, не так ли? – это уже Эдик. – Аро умеет находить таланты, но на сей раз он немного опоздал.

Андрею почудился странный звук. Будто кто-то принюхался почти по-звериному, а затем послышался тихий мужской голос – видимо, Деметрия:

– Он человек. Если вы так уверены в его силах, почему не обратили его?

– Он уже решил остаться с нами. Остальное – вопрос времени. К тому же я хочу, чтобы он научился управлять своими способностями до того, как они многократно усилятся. Это ведь не нарушение законов.

– Разумеется, нет, – прозвенел голос Джейн. – Но Аро потребует доказательств. Мы должны видеть, на что он способен.

Андрей почувствовал, как по спине забегали мурашки. На что способен? В данный момент – только держаться на ногах и думать, как же выбраться из этой ловушки. Впрочем, тщетно. И если кто-то из этих двоих умеет читать мысли – пиши пропало…

Джейн подошла ближе. Андрей мгновенно почувствовал, как напряглись стоящие рядом с ним. Что они собрались делать – отбивать его, изгибающегося от боли?

Джейн смотрела прямо на него – он видел это даже в темноте.

Кажется, она что-то сказала, но Андрей не расслышал. Зато – увидел нечто очень странное: словно какая-то мутная пелена возникла перед Джейн и устремилась…

Нет, не к нему, понял внезапно Андрей – к тому, кто рядом!

Задумываться было некогда. Андрей шагнул к Эдику и, встав между ним и пеленой, взмахнул руками, точно старался разогнать дым. Да это и походило на дым – нечто едкое, злое… и ненастоящее. И Андрею показалось, что он может и правда развеять иллюзию. Не дать ей добраться до Эдика. Надо только сосредоточиться – и она исчезнет…

И, кажется, одного желания хватило, чтобы морок развеялся. Джейн ошеломленно отступила назад, да и Калинины были поражены не меньше. Им было ясно, что Джейн попыталась застать Андрея врасплох, ударив не его, как он ожидал, а стоящего поблизости.

– Невозможно… – девчоночий голосок дрогнул.

– Вот так, – сказал Кирилл, как будто констатировал нечто очевидное. Хотя, видимо, и сам был удивлен.

Положив руку Андрею на плечо, он осведомился:

– Надеюсь, Аро сочтет это достаточным доказательством?

– Разумеется, – голос Деметрия прозвучал бесцветно.

– И еще. Мы намереваемся какое-то время пожить здесь, в России. Так что, надеюсь, никто из вашей гвардии не станет охотиться здесь. Мы дорожим своим покоем.

И Андрею стало ясно, что именно означали эти слова. Глава семьи ставил Вольтури перед фактом: Андрея будут охранять и вежливо – пока вежливо – просят древнейший вампирский клан убрать от него руки.

Кажется, для посланцев Вольтури это прозвучало убедительно. Они выдали несколько протокольно-вежливых фраз и ретировались. Исчезли так же бесшумно, как и появились, растворившись в лесном сумраке.

Только тогда Андрей позволил себе выдохнуть.

– Ну ты даешь! – донесся до него голос Эдика. – Надо же, я и не ожидал…

– Да я сам не ожидал! – отозвался Андрей. Калинин-старший, все еще державший его за плечо, улыбался.

– Только не говори, что ты этого ждал! – Эдик, видимо, уловил отцовские мысли.

– Я просто надеялся… Что способности предков не пропали даром и ждут своего часа. И Андрей не подвел.

– Так значит… у меня и правда есть какие-то… силы?

– Ну конечно. И они тебе еще очень пригодятся. А пока возьми на всякий случай вот это. Это знак принадлежности к нашей семье. Кто надо – распознает.

Андрей посмотрел на предмет, очутившийся у него на ладони. Перстень со знаком, которого сейчас, в темноте, было не разобрать.

– Вы хотите, чтобы я это взял? – Андрею вдруг стало неловко, подумалось: вряд ли бижутерия…

– Конечно. Все время носить не надо, понимаю, это будет затруднительно… Но ты поймешь, когда его должны будут увидеть.

– Спасибо… – Андрей никак не мог подобрать слов. – Спасибо за все… А вы… Вы правда хотите остаться в России?

– Да, у нас были такие планы…

– Ты не думай, это не только из-за тебя, – послышался голос Миши. – Нам здесь нравится. Дивная природа. А охота какая… Так что, думаю, ты еще не на одно лето к нам приедешь, если захочешь!

– Захочу, конечно! – Андрей вдруг рассмеялся, так легко стало на душе.

– Вот и договорились, – весело сказала Эмма. – Но это лето еще не кончилось.

А ведь и правда, думал Андрей несколько позже, направляясь домой. Лето еще не кончилось, но, кажется, уже стало самым незабываемым в жизни.

_Декабрь 2011, июнь-июль 2013_


End file.
